A Birthday Party to PBB
by Revantio Van Cario
Summary: "INILAH DIA PEMERAN UTAMA DALAM DRAMA ALICE IN WONDERLAND!"/"EEEEEEEEH!"/ Untuk memeriahkan hari ulang tahun PBB yang ke-100, para nation diminta untuk menghibur dengan drama Alice in Wonderland! Warnings: Typo, OOC ngenes, garing. RnR? CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Sebelum mulai, saya mau ngucapin terima kasih banyak bagi kalian yang baca fanfic IggyxNesia saya yang "Hug Me!"  
Saya udah pesimis soalnya, banyak typo, mata saya bermasalah ahir-ahir ini. TAPI TERNYATA ADA YANG FAVE DAN REVIEW KYAAAA HOW CAN I SAY THANKS TO YOU ALL?! *peyukin readers satu-satu* /HEH. Well, ini aja deh tanda terima kasih saya yah :"

Please enjoy.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hetalia by Hidekazu Himaruya**_

_**Raden Fahrid Putra Wijaya NOT by Revantio**_

_**A Birthday Party for PBB by Revantio van Cario**_

_**Warnings: Like usual—OOC parah (maybe), abal ngenes, humor garing.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hari ini hari libur, dimana segala aktifitas akan terhenti dan orang-orang akan beristirahat sebelum kembali bekerja di hari senin nantinya. Tentu saja hari ini juga hari libur bagi para Nation, yang bisa menenangkan diri mereka sejenak dari gunungan kertas berisi pekerjaan yang luar biasa melelahkan. Tapi, hari ini gedung World Meeting justru sangat ramai. Bahkan nation-nation yang jarang datang ke World Meeting macem Scotland dan Ireland hadir. Kenapa, kau tanya? Alasannya _simple_, karena masing-masing dari mereka dipaksa untuk pergi ke World Meeting oleh boss mereka masing-masing. Walaupun sambil pasang muka asem macem Prussia dan ngambek karena hari liburnya diganggu, mereka tetap datang menuju gedung World Meeting.

…Memangnya ada urusan apaan sih?

Entahlah, yang mereka tahu adalah boss mereka memaksa dengan sangat ngotot kalau mereka harus ke gedung World Meeting karena perihal yang masih _hi-mi-tsu_ alias ra-ha-si-a. Lalu bagaimana keadaan di dalam gedung World Meeting sekarang?

"_Shut up! You Bloody Frog_!"

"Ckckckck, _Angleterre, Onii-san_ kan hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Masakanmu itu kan memang bisa membunuh orang, kau tau? Ohonhonhonhon~"

"Masakan Iggy tidak bisa dimakan! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Vee~ Lebih baik kita semua makan pasta, vee~!

"Itaria-kun, sebaiknya kau tidak menganggu pertengkaran orang lain—"

"…"

"Bersatu denganku, da~ kolkolkolkolkol…"

"R-Roshia-san, a-anda terlalu dekat denganku, aru…"

"MAMAK! BETA PENGEN BOBOK! HUHUHUHUHU!"

"INDON! Berisik sekali la kau ni!"

"DIEM LO LAY! GUE NGANTOK, PENGEN LIBOOOOR!"

"Romano, ayo makan tomatku ini! Fusososososo~"

"Diam kau, _tomato-bastardo!_"

-Dan tentunya masih banyak lagi ocehan para nation yang lain.

Intinya, keadaan di gedung World Meeting biasa. Yah, rusuh seperti Meeting biasanya. Inggris, Prancis, dan Amerika misuh-misuh bertiga sementara Italia Veneciano dinasihati oleh Jepang supaya tidak menganggu pertengkaran orang lain. Jerman memijit-mijit dahinya yang mulai terasa sakit karena ributnya suasana. Russia memaksa Cina agar bersatu dengannya yang tentu saja ditolak oleh Cina. Indonesia merengek pengen pulang dan ujung-ujungnya berantem sama Malaysia. Romano dan Spanyol.. sedang berdebat soal tomat. Dan masih banyak lagi ocehan lain yang kalau dijelaskan semuanya akan membuat Author keburu mager (males gerak) untuk melanjutkan fic ini sampai ahir.

_Klik._

Lampu di ruangan World Meeting lalu mendadak mati, membuat para nation menjadi semakin ribut karena heran akan matinya lampu yang tiba-tiba. Jangan-jangan Amerika lupa bayar listrik jadi kena pemadaman begini.

Tapi tidak lama setelah ruangan menjadi gelap gulita, muncullah sebuah layar pada dinding tepat di depan para nation yang langsung jadi cengo . Layar itu menampilkan para boss dari masing-masing Negara sedang berbaris dengan rapihnya. Lalu seorang pria berjas formal berjalan menuju ke podium—yang entah muncul dari mana podium tersebut—dan berbicara dengan suara lantang.

"Kami semua mengumpulkan kalian disini karena kami membutuhkan bantuan kalian." Pria itu tersenyum ramah—walaupun bagi Amerika senyumnya itu lebih terlihat seperti seringai licik.

"_Amerique_, itu boss-mu?" Bisik Prancis pada Amerika di sebelahnya, yang direspon dengan sebuah anggukan dari personifikasi Negara adidaya tersebut. Amerika diam-diam keringat dingin, takut akan rencana boss-nya yang bisa dibilang nista nan iseng bin licik.

Seorang OB lalu muncul sambil membawa sebuah ember besar yang diletakkan di tengah meja di depan para nation yang masih cengo.

"Ember itu berisi amplop yang di dalamnya terdapat kartu. Saya minta masing-masing dari kalian mengambil satu amplop yang ada di dalam ember tersebut."

Ember itu lalu dibawa keliling ruangan oleh sang OB—yang dengan susah payah mengangkat ember tersebut karena sangat berat—dan membiarkan para nation mengambil satu amplop dari ember tersebut.

_Klik._

"Sekarang silahkan buka amplop tersebut."

SREEK.

Ruangan kembali terang, sehingga para nation bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas amplop putih yang mereka pegang. Suara amplop yang dirobek secara bersamaan membahana di ruangan World Meeting yang notabene lagi hening. Para nation mengeluarkan kartu dari amplop tersebut—yang ternyata warna-warni. Hanya ada 3 warna, sih. Cuma Merah, Biru, dan Kuning. Sebagian besar para Nation mendapat kartu kuning, tapi tidak sedikit juga yang mendapat kartu biru.

"Bagi kalian yang mendapat kartu berawarna merah, harap segera angkat kartunya tinggi-tinggi."

Para nationpun mulai celingak-celinguk mencari siapa saja yang mendapat kartu berwarna merah.

"Wah, bruder dapet kartu merah!" Pekik Belgium kaget kepada kakaknya yang masang muka lempeng sambil mengangkat kartu merah di tangannya.

"I AM AWESOME KESESESESESESE!" Prussia dengan bangganya pamer kartu merah sambil ber-kesesesese-ria.

"Liat nih lon! Gue dapet kartu merah!" Kata Indonesia dengan jumawanya ke Malaysia. Padahal dia ga tau kartu merah itu artinya apaan.

"Vee~! Romanooo~! Spain-Oniichan~! Aku juga dapat kartu merah~!" Italia melambai ke arah Romano dan Spanyol yang ternyata dapat kartu merah juga.

.

"YAK, INILAH PARA PEMERAN UNTUK DRAMA ALICE IN WONDERLAND BESOK!"

.

Eh?

Hah?

APAAAAAAAA?!

Ruangan World Meeting langsung ribut dengan protes dari para nation. Drama? Besok? Kenapa? Buat apa?

"MAKAN TUH KARTU MERAH, NDON!" Ejek Malaysia balik kepada Indonesia dengan jumawa—yang langsung dibalas dengan sebuah tabokan di wajah oleh Indonesia.

"Semuanya harap tenang!" Pekik si bapak- bossnya-Amerika sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyuruh agar para nation lebih tenang.

"Besok adalah hari ulang tahun PBB yang ke-100 dan saya minta kalian untuk memainkan drama ini untuk membuat acara menjadi semakin meriah." Si bapak itupun tersenyum 'manis' kepada para nation.

Amerika meringis mendengar kata-kata boss-nya itu. Ternyata perkiraannya memang benar, Boss-nya ini punya rencana nista-nan-jahil untuk para nation. Sedangkan nation yang lain menunjukkan ekspresi seolah mengatakan 'ciiyus-lo?' dan 'watdepak-is-this?' pada boss-nya Amerika tersebut.

"Pada kartu merah yang kalian pegang terdapat stiker yang memanjang di atas kartu. Tolong buka stiker tersebut dan berikan kartu merahnya kepada staff."

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, para nation yang mendapat kartu merah langsung membuka stiker di atas kartu mereka dan memberikan kartu yang mereka pegang pada staff di depan.

Layar lalu berubah tampilan. Para boss dari maisng-masing Negara masih baris di depan, dan kini tampilan layar hanyalah putih bersih, kosong melompong. Muncullah kursor pada layar tersebut, dan muncul tulisan 'MAIN CAST' yang baru diketik.

Lalu kursor itu bergerak kembali, ke bawah tulisan 'CAST', mengetik sesuatu.

_._

_Queen of Hearts : France_

_._

"BUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Indonesia, Denmark, dan Prussia refleks ngakak begitu melihat tulisan tersebut.

"Ga nyangka kalo elo bakal jadi banci disini, France." Spain menepuk pundak Prancis dan menggeleng dengan iba—padahal aslinya senyam-senyum nahan ketawa.

Bahkan Jepang dan Norway yang biasanya kalem senyum sedikit begitu tau kalau Prancis yang sering mengaku sebagai '_Onii-san_ paling baik hati dan tamvan di seluruh alam semesta' itu akan memerankan seorang Queen of Hearts.

Sedangkan France? Dia membatu, pucat pasi, lalu mewek sambil mojok meluk-melukin buket bunga mawar. Kasian sekali kau, nak.

_._

_White Queen: China_

Refleks, semua mata para nation di ruangan tersebut menatap China dengan seksama. Dari rambut, mata, wajah, sampai ujung kaki. Dan para nationpun mengangguk puas, menyetujui kalau peran White Queen cocok dimainkan oleh China_. _

"KENAPA KALIAN LANGSUNG SETUJU, ARU?!" Rengek China kecewa.

_._

_Tweedle Dee & Tweedle Dum : Italy Veneciano & Italy Romano_

_._

"Vee~ Kita akan bermain bersama, Fratello!" Veneciano melambai pada saudara kembarnya di seberang sana. Sedangan Romano malah memalingkan wajahnya dari Venciano dan berdecak kesal.

"Tch." Cibir Romano sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

_._

_Mad Hatter: Prussia_

_._

"I AM AWESOME! KESESESESE~!" Prussia menggebrak meja, dan dia mengangkat kaki kanannya ke atas meja dengan jumawa.

"Siapa sih yang ngomong?" Celetuk Indonesia sambil celingak-celinguk dengan watados.

"Ga tau, ada yang ribut asem-aseman." Jawab Malaysia cuek, dengan tampang yang ga kalah watados dengan kakaknya.

…Dan Prussiapun pundung karena seluruh penghuni ruangan nyuekin dia. Mungkin kamu kurang _Awesome,_ Pruss. Kalah sama _awesome_-nya Author.

_._

_Blue Catterpillar: Spain_

_._

"Romano! Kita akan main bersama!" Spainpun dengan bahagianya memeluk Romano di sebelahnya.

"Lepaskan aku, tomato-bastardo!" Biarpun ngomong begini, tapi Romano _blushing_. Banget. Jelas kalau dia seneng dipeluk Spain, Cuma tsundere aja.

_._

_Invisible Cat: South Korea_

_._

"_Gegeee_! Aku ikut main loooh!" Korsel melambai dengan ceria pada kakaknya, China yang lagi _facepalm_ begitu melihat adiknya yang notabene hiperaktif itu akan ikut main. Entah apa yang akan terjadi saat drama nanti.

_._

_Mysterious Grandma: Indonesia_

_._

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Malaysia langsung ngakak sambil gebrak-gebrak meja begitu melihat layar. Dan Indonesiapun menyumpal mulut sang adik tercintah dengan sandal sw*llow dengan nafsu.

"Emang di Alice in Wonderland ada tokoh 'Nenek Misterius'?" Tanya Denmark, heran. Para nation lainpun hanya menggeleng, karena mereka semua tau, tidak ada tokoh nenek dalam dongeng Alice in Wonderland. Apalagi neneknya pakai embel-embel 'misterius' segala.

Entah apa rencana para boss dalam drama ini.

_._

_Dormouse: Austria_

_Narrator: Ukraine_

_Jabberwock: Kumajirou_

_._

"Mohon bantuannya, semuanya." Kata Ukraina dengan suaranya yang lembut nan unyu, membuat para nation ber-'ooooh' ria mencengar lembutnya suara Ukraina.

"Kumajirou itu siapa?" Tanya Amerika, sambil mengernyit dan celingak-celinguk. Para nation lainpun ikutan celingak-celinguk, mencari seseorang yang bernama 'kumajirou'.

"Kumajirou itu beruangku…" Sebuah suara yang lemah terdengar entah darimana. Suaranya perlahan tertiup angin dan tak terdengar lagi.

…._Dare_?

_._

_Queen of Heart's Commander: Netherland_

_White Rabbit: United States of America_

_._

Para Nation tampak kalem begitu melihat layar. Tidak ada yang aneh, biasa saja dengan kedua orang itu.

_._

_Alice:_

_._

Tidak ada nama yang tertera di samping nama 'Alice'. Artinya, pemeran Alice tidak diketahui. Para nation menatap layar itu dengan heran.

"Kartunya kurang satu!" Kata seorang staff yang mengurus layar.

"Siapa yang belum ngasih kartu?" Tanya Hungaria sambil mengernyit dan celingak-celinguk mencari nation yang memegang kartu merah.

"_Angleterre_, kau dapat kartu merah, kan?" Tanya Prancis, menatap Inggris yang tengah pucat pasi dengan curiga. Kedua tangan Inggris disembunyikan ke belakang, membuatya terlihat semakin mencurigakan.

"No, Frog!" Jawab Inggris, gugup. "Siapa juga yang—"

"Terus ini apa?" Tanya Vietnam dari belakang Inggris sambil merebut sebuah kartu merah dari genggaman sang Briton. Vietnampun nyengir setan.

"_VIETNAM, YOU—"_

Terlambat, gadis berambut cokelat personifikasi dari Negara Vietnam itu sudah berlari menuju staff dengan kecepatan turbo dan memberikan kartu merah yang dia rebut dari Inggris kepada staff.

_._

_Alice: United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland._

_._

"AAAAAGH!" Inggris menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi melihat namanya terpampang jelas sebagai pemeran utama untuk drama besok.

Scotland dan Ireland nyengir setan, Indonesia dan BTT ngakak gebrak-gebrak meja. Bahkan Jepang, Jerman, dan Norwegia balik badan untuk menyembunyikan tawa mereka, walaupun tetep keliatan jelas karena bahunya bergetar.

"Tenang aja Iggy, kamu pasti manis deh jadi Alice!" Hibur America sambil nyengir.

"APANYA YANG MANIS, _GIT_! MEMALUKAN, TAU!" Balas Inggris sambil blushing, ALAH ARTHUR, BILANG AJA KAMU SENENG KAN? IYA KAN? Oke, abaikan.

Si-bapak-bossnya-Amerika mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke atas mik, membuat para nation berhenti mengobrol dan mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada si-bapak-bossnya-Amerika. "Nah, dengan begitu aku meminta bantuan kalian semua untuk drama besok." Ujar si bapak sambil tersenyum. "Kita akan melakukan drama ini di hutan terbuka. Saya minta kalian berkumpul di gedung ini besok jam tujuh pagi, lalu bersama kita akan menuju lokasi drama."

"Kalau ada binatang buas bagaimana?" Tanya Switzerland dengan sinis.

"Tenang saja, hutannya sudah kami amankan. Tidak akan ada binatang buas di hutan tersebut."

"Tapi kalau ada harimau lewat?"

"Cuma lewat, kan?" Si bapakpun senyum nge-_troll_ dan para nation _sweatdropped_ melihatnya.

"Ano… Dramanya benar-benar besok? Bukankah kami tidak diberi Skenario?" Tanya Jepang dengan suara yang dibuat sesopan mungkin.

"Ah kalau soal itu, akan dijelaskan besok." Jawab si Bapak dengan tenang.

"Oh ya, bagi kalian yang mendapat kartu biru, harap berkumpul setelah pertemuan in selesai karena akan ada banyak hal yang harus dibicarakan." Si Bapakpun kembali tersenyum. "Terima kasih karena telah meluangkan waktu liburan kalian yang berharga. Istirahatlah yang cukup, saya menunggu kalian besok tepat pukul tujuh pagi." Lanjutnya, sambil menekankan kata 'tepat' dari kalimatnya.

"_We are counting on you. The World is waiting for something interesting from you guys_."

Dan dengan kalimat itu rapat World Meeting hari itu selesai bersama dengan mood para nation yang berubah menjadi tegang, takut, dan bete.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

Makasih udah mau mampir untuk sekedar baca! XD  
Betewe saya ada ulangan GLBB besok nih, buru-buru! /HEH

_**Special Thanks:**_

_**Carine du Noir**_

_**Eru kan Riku**_

_**Guardian of Mineral**_

_**Yuukoardimen**_

_**Allah SWT**_

_**And**_

_**For you!**_

Makasih udah mampir! Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak berupa review, fave, atau follow, ya! Makasiih~! xD


	2. Chapter 2

Ga nyangka kalo ternyata bagian dramanya harus saya bagi dua. Kepanjangan ternyata, readers ;w;  
Dan ini juga update-nya lama banget. Gomenasai, ne. Hope you enjoy this ' ')/

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hetalia by Hidekaz Himaruya**_

_**A Birthday Party to PBB by Revantio Van Cario**_

_**Raden Fahrid Putra Wijaya NOT by Revantio**_

_**Warnings: Typos, OOC parah, gaje, garing.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Keesokan harinya, para nation yang sudah ditunjuk sebagai pemeran utama dalam drama _Alice in Wonderland_ berkumpul dalam sebuah pondok di tengah hutan. Di pondok tersebut suasana sangat rusuh, dikarenakan para nation yang sibuk menyiapkan properti dan memakai kostum.

"Francis! Jangan kabur lo!" Elizaveta a.k.a Hungaria dengan ganasnya berlari mengejar Prancis sambil bawa-bawa korset. Prancis yang notabene ngaku-ngaku dan mengakui dirinya sendiri sebagai 'makhluk-tuhan-paling-indah-dan-tamvan-di-seluruh- alam-semesta' itu kabur gara-gara ga mau dipakein korset dan lipstick.

"Maafkan abang, Mademoiselle Hungary! Abang begini-begini juga masih jantan, tau!" Jawab Francis sambil ngibrit ke ruangan lain.

China merengek kesakitan dan wajahnya merah karena bengek(?) lantaran korset yang dipasang Belarus terlalu keras melilit tubuh coretmuluscoret pria berambut cokelat itu. Indonesia bernasib tidak jauh berbeda dari Prancis, main _Tom and Jerry_ sama Vietnam.

"RAAAAADEEEEEEEEN!" Panggil Vietnam dengan gahar sambil berlari bawa-bawa kemben bermotif batik di tangan kanannya, mengejar Raden a.k.a personifikasi dari Negara Indonesia.

"OGAH, VIET, GUE OGAH! KENAPA JUGA HARUS KEBAYA EALAAAAH!" Rengek Indonesia sambil berlari keliling ruangan.

Prussia dengan jumawanya mengangkat satu kaki ke kursi dan bergaya ala perompak bareng gilbird. Para pemeran lain kayak Amerika, Spanyol, Romano, Feliciano dan Korsel sih hepi-hepi aja. Malah mereka seneng sama kostum yang mereka pakai sekarang. Bahagia soalnya, ga perlu pakai make-up aneh-aneh kayak Indonesia, China, atau Prancis.

"Arthur, kau ini sangat manis!" Kata sebuah suara dari balik tirai.

"Ssst! Jangan berisik, Seychelles! Ini memalukan!" Sahut suara lain dengan sedikit merengek dan nada malu pada suaranya.

"Ayolah Arthur, jangan malu-malu begitu~"

"_Bloody Hell_! Tentu saja aku malu! Mana mungkin seorang _gentleman_ sepertiku—Hei! Apa yang kau—"

"HEI SEMUA! COBA LIHAT PEMERAN UTAMA KITA!"

Suara Seychelles yang ceria dan lantang membuat semua orang di ruangan tersebut menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Tepat di sebelah Seychelles, Personifikasi dari Negara Ratu Elizabeth berdiri dengan gaun Alice-nya yang berwarna biru selutut. Dia memakai bando pita berwarna putih dan wajahnya hanya dibalut natural make up sekedar untuk menutupi alisnya yang—ehem—kelewat tebal. Wajahnya memerah, antara _blushing _dan karena kesal. Kedua tangannya meremas bagian bawah gaun Alicenya dengan kesal.

Satu kata yang tepat untuk penampilan Inggris saat ini—imut.

Semua orang di ruangan tersebut langsung memperhatikan Inggris dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Bahkan sampai membuat America mimisan dan _blushing_ dengan hebatnya.

"NG-NGAPAIN LO LO PADA NGELIATIN GUE, HAH?!" Pekik Arthur dengan galak—dan pastinya wajah yang masih _blushing_ kepada semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"_Angleterre_, coba aja kalau kamu masih jomblo, pasti udah abang raep." Kata Prancis sambil geleng-geleng berlinangan air mata dengan lebay.

"GUE DENGER TUH, _FROG_!" Inggris langsung mengangkat gaun Alice-nya dan melempar sepatu yang dipakainya hingga sepatu tersebut sukses mendarat di atas muka—ehem—mesum Prancis.

Ngomong-ngomong, paha Inggis putih dan mulus loh.

"EEEH! ARTHUR! Turunin roknya cepet!" Perintah Seychelles panik agar para nation tidak membayangkan hal yang aneh-aneh dan ambigu karena melihat paha mulus Sang Briton yang terekspos. Yah, _if you know what I mean, readers_.

~0o0~

"Nah, kalian sudah siap?" Tanya seorang staff pada para pemeran utama drama Alice in Wonderland.

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Dalam hati mereka masih ragu karena tempat bermain dramanya di alam bebas dan mereka sama sekali tidak diberi skenario. Mereka sudah diberi tahu kalau kamera bisa berada dimana saja—di segala tempat tersembunyi di hutan. Improvisasi itu tidak mudah, kau tahu?

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya anggap kalian semua siap, ya." Kata staff itu sambil tersenyum. "Dan pakai ini," staff itu lalu mengambil kardus berisi earphone—kayak yang dipakai para MC di tipi-tipi—dan memberikannya pada masing-masing nation.

"Ini untuk apa?" Tanya Indonesia heran.

"Alat itu terhubung dengan boss kalian dan para staff. Kalian akan diberi instruksi soal apa yang harus kalian lakukan dan dialog yang harus kalian ucapkan lewat _earphone_ itu." Jawab si staff.

Para nationpun manggut-manggut mengerti, dan mereka mulai memasang _earphone_ tersebut.

Segera setelah para nation selesai dengan kostum dan _earphone_-nya dan sudah siap di posisi masing-masing, si staff kembali berkata lewat _earphone_ yang dipakai para nation. "Jangan lupa kalau drama ini ditayangkan serempak ke seluruh dunia, dan juga ada penonton di gedung _World Meeting_ yang terdiri dari para mentri."

Para Nation langsung gugup dan menelan ludah mereka takut begitu mendengar perkataan staff itu.

"Tenang saja, kalian pasti bisa. Tunjukkan saja yang terbaik pada dunia, oke?" Kata si staff itu lagi, menenangkan para nation yang gugup. Para Nationpun mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya akan memulai hitungan mundur."

"3."

"2."

"1."

"—_Achtung!"_

~0o0~

.

"_Pada suatu hari, di negeri yang sangat sangat jauh, hiduplah seorang gadis baik hati bernama Alice._ "

.

Tirai merah diangkat, menunjukkan sebuah layar raksasa di baliknya. Para penonton di gedung World Meeting yang terdiri dari para menteri dan petinggi Negara mulai tertarik. Sedangkan para penonton di rumah mulai beli popcorn melihat para politikus andalan Negara mereka masing-masing memainkan drama. Para nation ini lebih dikenal sebagai politikus dan musisi terkenal di Negara mereka masing-masing, yeah.

Layar di gedung World Meeting menampilkan Inggris yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon sambil bermain dengan seekor kupu-kupu(?) berwarna pink cerah yang ukurannya kelewat besar—ralat, raksaksa.

"Jer-pfft-man kau tidak-pfft-punya kostum-pfft-yang lebih-pfft-bagus, apa?" Bisik Inggris sambil menahan tawa kepada Jerman yang sedang memakai kostum kupu-kupu berwarna pink cerah lengkap dengan rok pink mini dan bandonya yang unyu-unyu. Ototnya terekspos dalam balutan pakaian ketat ala ballerina berwarna pink cantik. Silahkan bayangkan sendiri.

Jerman, sambil _blushing_ dan pasang tampang bete, balas berbisik "Tanya saja sama bagian properti."

.

"_Saat sedang membaca buku di taman, Alice melihat seekor kelinci putih yang bisa berbicara dan berlari kesana-kemari. Karena Alice adalah seorang gadis yang memiliki rasa penasaran yang sangat besar, dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti kelinci tersebut."_

.

Amerika lalu muncul di layar dengan jas buntut hitam ala butler, lengkap dengan sepatu pantofel hitam, sarung tangan putih, dan bando kelinci berwarna putih. Dia berlari kesana-kemari dengan panik sambil membawa sebuah jam saku berwarna emas.

"Aku telat! Aku telat! Aku telat! Ratu Hati akan membunuhku! Aku telat! Aku telat! Aku telat!"

GUBRAK!

Amerika tersandung batu, membuatnya jatuh dengan wajah mencium tanah duluan.

"Pffffft—"

Amerika kembali berdiri, dan dengan wajah agak emosi, dia kembali berlari. "Aku telat! Aku telat! Aku telaaaaaaaat!"

"K-kelinci yang bisa bicara?" Inggris—setelah mati-matian menahan tawa—mulai mengatakan dialognya sambil mangap—aktingnya kaget.

Amerika lalu berlari menghilang dari layar, dan Inggris mengikutinya sambil dengan berlari kecil menghilang dari layar.

.

"_Mengikuti kelinci tersebut, Alice sampai pada sebuah pintu yang sangat kecil. Di dalam pintu tersebut, dia melihat sebuah ruangan dengan meja yang berisi kue-kue kecil di atasnya._

_._

"Ow!"

Inggris memaksa dirinya masuk ke sebuah pintu mini di bawah batang pohon besar. Diam-diam dia bersyukur karena tubuhnya langsing, dia bisa muat masuk ke dalam pintu tersebut—meski pinggulnya harus menyenggol sisi-sisi pintu dan itu lumayan sakit.

Dia pikir di dalam pintu pasti terdapat ruangan seperti film _Alice in Wonderland _yang dibuat Si _Hamburger Freak_—tapi ternyata dia salah.

Karena segera setelah Inggris masuk ke dalam pintu, dirinya terjatuh ke dalam sebuah lubang. Sebuah jeritan ala wanita yang hendak diperkaospun keluar dari mulut sang Briton. Layar menggelap, para penonton mangap.

GEDEBUK!

"_WHAT THE HELL_—"

Ternyata Alice bisa mengutuk juga, eh?

Inggris mengelus dengan sayang dan cinta bokongnya yang terasa sangat sakit—mengingat tadi dia jatuhnya pantat duluan—dan mengeluarkan sumpah serapah dengan bebas dari mulutnya.

Layar lalu menunjukkan Sang Briton tengah duduk di atas jalan setapak dengan _wonderland_ terpampang luas di depannya. Daun-daun berwarna-warni—bahkan ada yang bermotif polkadot—dengan hewan-hewan yang tak kalah _absurd_ dan aneh dengan tanamannya.

Inggris mangap. Para penonton berdecak kagum.

Mengingat kalau dia masih memainkan drama, Inggris segera berdiri, membersihkan gaunnya, dan mulai berakting seolah dia terpana pada sekelilingnya.

_._

"_Melalui sebuah pintu misterius, Alice masuk ke dalam sebuah dunia dengan berbagai warna menakjubkan yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Berniat untuk mencari kelinci putih yang ia kejar sebelumnya, Alice menyusuri jalan setapak yang ada di depannya"._

_._

Inggrispun berjalan mengikuti jalan setapak di depannya. Aktingnya tersenyum dengan manis—sambil sesekali mengambil bunga-bunga di sekelilingnya dan membawanya sambil bergumam riang. …..Kayaknya sekarang dia udah menjiwai, deh.

GROAAAAAAAAR!

"Veee! Dum! Tolong aku, Dum!"

"Dee! Sialan kau, Dee! Jangan seenaknya mati duluan!"

Kamera lalu menyorot Italia Veneciano dan Romano yang memakai kostum ala Tweedle Dee dan Tweedle Dum bertengkar di antara sebuah beruang besar berwarna putih yang siap menerkam. Veneciano terjatuh, dengan beruang yang hendak berjalan ke arahnya—sementara Romano panik melempari sang beruang dengan tomat.

Beruang itu lalu menari—joget ala goyang itik, terus kayang, lalu berguling dan goyang ala In*l D*ratista menghindari lemparan tomat Romano dengan unyunya.

Segera, tampang 'WATDEPAK-IS-DIS' ditunjukkan oleh segenap staff, penonton, dan bahkan Inggris yang melihat adegan tersebut.

"Sekarang, Arthur, selamatkan mereka berdua." Perintah boss-nya lewat _earphone._

"Eh? B-bagaimana caranya, _Sir_?"

"Gimana aja, yang penting selamat."

Inggris lalu memanjat pohon—meskipun dengan susah payah walupun pakai gaun—lalu dia mengambil sebuah sulur tanaman yang cukup kuat dan berayun dari pohon tersebut.

"AAAAAAAAAUOUOUOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Dengan teriakan ala tarzan lepas dari kebun binatang, Inggris menendang si beruang tepat di wajahnya. Beruang itu terjatuh, dan Inggrispun berdiri dengan macho di atas beruang tersebut. Beberapa detik kemudian beruang itupun berlari menjauh—kabur dari Inggris.

Penonton dan segenap jajaran staff mangap. Entah sudah berapa kali kalimat ini diulang.

Sepertinya Alice adalah keturunan tarzan, sodara-sodara.

…..

"Vee, Dum! Lihatlah, dia menyelamatkan kita, dia pasti Alice, Vee~!" Kata Veneciano, memecah heningnya suasana dengan suara riangnya.

Romano menyipitkan matanya, menatap Inggris dari atas kebawah dengan tatapan tajam. "Bukan, Dee! Kita harus membawanya ke _tomato-bastardo_!" Kata Romano ketus sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Vee..? Kenapa begitu, Vee..?"

Romano lalu menunjuk Inggris—ralat, menunjuk ALIS Inggris. "Alice tidak mungkin memiliki alis setebal itu, Dee!"

"Vee? Itu alis, vee? Aku kira itu ulat bulu, vee~"

"**HEH, SIALAN**—"

"Arthur, akting yang benar!" perintah boss-nya Inggris lewat _earphone_ dengan galak.

"Si-siap, _sir_." Inggrispun mendekati Veneciano dan Romano dengan langkah yang dihentakkan, dan dengan ekspresi bete-tapi-pura-pura-senyum, mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu Veneciano berdiri.

"Vee~! Terima kasih banyak, Vee~! Namaku Tweedle Dee, dan ini kakakku," Veneciano menunjuk Romano yang masih bersungut-sungut curiga menatap Inggris, "Tweedle Dum, namanya. Salam kenal, Vee~!" Kata Veneciano ceria.

"Ya, sama-sama." Jawab Arthur sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin. "Namaku Alice, ngomong-ngomong. Kenapa kalian bisa diserang beruang itu?" Tanya Inggris, mulai masuk ke dalam dialognya sebagai Alice.

Veneciano menggeleng, tatapannya—aktingnya—menunjukkan ketakutan. "Namanya Jabberwock." Kata Romano ketus.

"Jabberwock?"

"Dia itu peliharaannya Ratu Hati." Romano lalu menunjuk sebuah istana berwarna merah yang jauh—terletak di atas bukit, namun terlihat sangat jelas karena berkilau merah ditimpa cahaya matahari. Lagi, Inggris mengangkat kedua alisnya, bisa mereka menyiapkan properti sampai se-detail itu?

"Vee~ Kalau boleh tau, Alice, kenapa kau ada disini, vee~?" Tanya Veneciano ceria.

"Aku mengikuti seekor kelinci putih yang berlari sambil membawa jam emas." Jeda sebentar, "tapi aku kehilangan dia." Lanjutnya, dengan agak lemas.

"Vee~ Kalau begitu, Tuan Ulat Biru pasti bisa membantumu, vee~!"

"Tuan… Ulat Biru?"

"Iya! Dia tahu segalanya, dan dia sangat bijak, vee~!"

_._

"_Setelah menyelamatkan dua anak kembar dari serangan monster—eh—beruang bernama Jabberwock, Alice dituntun untuk menemui seseorang yang kemungkinan mengetahui sesuatu tentang kelinci putih yang ia cari. Sementara itu, di istana, Ratu Hati mengadakan hukuman bagi rakyatnya."_

_._

Layar lalu berubah tampilan.

Kali ini layar menunjukkan sebuah ruangan dengan atap yang sangat tinggi. Lampu-lampu bercahaya putih dengan hiasan batu ruby yang berkilau merah menggantung di atap. Ruangan itu sangat besar—mungkin setengah dari ukuran lapangan bola. Disangga oleh pilar-pilar pada masing-masing sisi, tembok di kiri dan kanan di ruangan itu dihiasi oleh panji-panji dengan tulisan '_WE LOVE QUEEN OF HEARTS_', '_QUEEN OF HEARTS FOREVA_', '_BEAUTIFUL BUT MACHO, QUEEN OF HEARTS!_' lengkap dengan gambar siluet Sang Ratu yang sedang menonjolkan otot di kedua lengannya, '_QUEEN OF HEARTS'S KISS'_ dengan gambar bibir merah, dan segala macam spanduk dan panji-panji lain yang sangat memuji _Queen of Hearts_.

Di ujung ruangan sana, terdapat sebuah singgasana raksasa denan sandaran berbentuk hati, terlihat diduduki oleh seseorang—walaupun tidak terlihat siapa, hanya terlihat siluetnya saja.

Dari pintu di ujung ruangan lain, datanglah Netherland, dengan gaya rambut spike ala rambut landak atau nanas atau tulip yang terlihat mengkilap—dengan pakaian formal ala kerajaan pada era Victoria dulu. Dia berjalan dengan penuh wibawa dan berlutut tepat beberapa belas meter di depan sang singgasana.

"Yang Mulia, persiapan untuk hukuman telah selesai." Ujar Netherland kalem, sambil menunduk.

"Oh, begitukah?" Sebuah suara menjawab—suara semi-feminim ala banci.

Netherland mengernyit, dan melotot ke arah singgasana. Tapi dia kembali dengan dialognya. "Ya, Yang Mulia. Anda bisa menjalankan hukuman kapanpun,"

Lalu siluet itupun terlihat berdiri, sebuah kipas menutup di tangan kanannya. Siluet itu lalu menuruni singgasana, dan lampu mendadak tersorot padanya.

Terlihatlah Prancis—dengan gaun merah panjang dan sepatu hak tinggi. Rambutnya digerai natural, bibirnya merah menor, sebuah jepitan hati berwarna merah berukuran raksasa terpasang di rambut sebelah kanannya.

Tapi yang paling membuat penonton dan Netherland menohok adalah….. Dadanya. Dadanya itu berukuran lumayan besar—yang membuat Netherland putar otak seketika memikirkan apa isi dari dada tersebut. Entah jeruk, atau manggis, atau tomat atau gabus-apalah itu. Bokep kau, Nether.

Para penonton mendecak kagum, beberapa ada yang memuji betapa cantiknya sang Ratu Hati.

Kamera lalu men-zoom-in wajah sang Ratu, menampilkan wajanya dengan lebih jelas.

Para penonton di gedung World Meeting memicingkan matanya, penasaran akan wajah sang Ratu. Penonton di rumah bahkan mendekati TV dan menempelkan wajahnya di TV dengan ganas saking penasarannya.

Sedangkan para staff dan para nation yang ada di belakang panggung, ngakak ga karuan melihat personifikasi dari Negara Prancis tersebut. Make-upnya jempolan banget.

…..

"**RATUNYA—KOK BERJENGGOT?!"**

Lalu suasana langsung menjadi ricuh, bahkan ada beberapa menteri yang hendak keluar ruangan World Meeting demi mengatasi kerusakan matanya melihat banci.

Si Boss-nya Amerika langsung berlari menuju pintu keluar, merentangkan kedua tangannya, dan dengan panik nan bersahaja berteriak,

"**JANGAN PADA PULANG DULU WOOY!"**

.

"Dengan ini, kunyatakan, kau, smitty webermenjensen, bersalah!" Pekik Netherland.

Turki, yang sedang berperan sebagai smitty webermenjensen, memelas dan bersujud di depan singgasana Prancis. "AMPUNI HAMBA YA RATUUU!"

"Tidak. Bisa." Lagi, Prancis menjawab dengan suara feminim ala banci.

"Tapi Ratu, hamba kan hanya mengambil sandal bekas—"

"Ckckckck! Semua yang ada di dunia ini adalah milikku!"

"Tapi, Ratuku—"

"KAU BERANI MEMBANGKANG?! PENGAWAAAAAAAAAAAAL!" Prancis memekik—berteriak unyu, tepatnya, memanggil para pengawal. Datanglah _Nordic Countries_—masing-masing memakai pakaian kstaria dan membawa tombak, berbaris dan berlutut di depan siggasana Prancis.

"Anda memanggil, Yang Mulia?" Tanya Denmark.

"CEPAT HUKUM MAKHLUK INI!" Prancis menunjuk Turki dengan jijik, sedangkan yang ditunjuk men-_death glare_ dengan marah—kontan membuat Prancis meringis seolah berkata 'ampun, bang.'

"Hukuman apa yang anda kehendaki—"

"_OFF THE HEAAAAD_!" Pekikan tersebut dikeluarkan dengan suara 5 oktaf lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Para nation mangap, menatap heran pada Prancis seolah berkata, '_Francis, is that you_?'.

Layar lalu menunjukkan alun-alun kota, dengan para warga yang menatap ngeri ke arah Turki yang tengah diikat ke sebuah kursi. Denmark berdiri dengan sebuah kapak raksasa di tangan kanannya.

Suasana menegang.

Prancis mengangkat tangannya sambil menyeringai ala banci psikopat ke arah Turki yang berakting lemas. Tangannya diturunkan, dan Denmark mengayun kapaknya tepat ke leher Turki sambil keringet dingin.

Sebuah kepala melayang, Turki masih terikat di kursi dengan kepala yang menghilang dan noda darah di bajunya. Para penonton menahan nafas, ngeri.

Dan suara tawa banci psikopat ala Prancispun menggelegar dimana-mana, membuat suasana semakin mencekam.

.

"_Hukuman dijalankan. Lagi, korban jiwa terjatuh akibat keegoisan Ratu Hati. Sementara itu, Alice sudah sampai di tempat tuan Ulat Biru."_

_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Saya tau ini abal, dan ini menggantung. Update-nya lama pula. Beneran abal ini mah. *nangis kejer*

This is balesan review betewe!

**Guardian of Mineral**: Iya, makasih ya tan. LO MEMBANTUUUUUUUUUUU BANGET. *cipok unyu* Tapi kan lo tau gue ga bisa update cepet *peyukin tantan*

: Waduh, bisa-bisa bruder ngelemparin bir-nya ke duo Indon-Malon tuh. Mwahahahahak, saya coba deh, nanti ya, bukan di chapter ini tapi. /KRIK /HARKOSCERITANYA Makasih reviewnya ya! xD

**Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki** : Iya, tadinya Alice-nya mau Indon, tapi saya agak kurang sreg gitu loh. Ya jadi Alice yang punya alis ajaib dong. ALIS BADAI PENANGKAL BENCANA GITU LOH /APA/. Merci review-nya! =D

**Luciano Fyro**: Kok kita sama sih mbak, kegiatan multi-tasking gitu. Saya juga sering loh begitu mwahahahahahak. Makasih reviewnya, semoga betah baca ini, ya! :DDD

**Carine du Noir** : CAAAARINEEEE GYAHAHAHAHAHA /APA/ Makasih reviewnya dan Oh, Chesire, iya, gue lupa /slapped. Tererengkyu yah. *cipuk unyu* :"

**Hagane Giita-Pyon** : DAKU TIDAK MENGHAMILI SIAPAPUN, IBUNDA, ADA APA INI TANGGUNG JAWAB- /BUKAN/ Oh sama, jangan-jangan kita anak kembar yang dipisahkan oleh bidadari karena kita bisa menghancurkan dunia- /NO/ Makasih reviewnya! Xdd

.

Udah, segitu aja. Maap kalo gaje ya, chapter ini, saya lagi setak parah.

_**Special Thanks:**_

_**Carine du Noir**_

_**Eru kan Riku**_

_**Guardian of Mineral**_

_**Yuukoardimen**_

_**Allah SWT**_

_**And**_

_**For you!**_

Makasih udah fave, nge-review, follow, dan udah pasti buat silent reader juga, I LOVE YOU ALL!

_Merci beaucoup! A tout a l'heure!_ ;)


End file.
